


玫瑰

by 35yezhongshi



Category: 35 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35yezhongshi/pseuds/35yezhongshi
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	玫瑰

1.

马戏团里属于丑的个人空间实在有些太小了，丑一个人在的时候还有些余裕，一旦在进来一个人，这个小房间就立刻显得逼仄起来。贴满整面墙壁的层层叠叠的海报已经卷角发黄，好像呼吸间都是那股陈旧的味道。

君君的伤口才抹了药，他坐在床上光裸着身体看着丑把医疗箱收好，等丑又坐回到床上，君君才偎了过去，亲昵地同丑靠在一起。

沉默了许久，君君才突然张口问道：“丑，你想过要逃走吗？”君君小心地打量着坐在他身边的丑的神色，见丑转过脸来看他，君君赶紧小声地解释说：“就是……你看，你的老板不是总是打骂你吗？我继母也是……我，我觉得，我们不能一辈子这样，我们走吧，离他们远远的，好不好？”

君君说完了，见丑没有说话，鼓了鼓勇气又说：“我，我觉得我们即使去了别的地方也可以生活得很好，”可说完了这句话，他的勇气也终于用尽了，话音一转，像是已经要哭出来了，“……我继母说，等过两天我过了十八岁生日，就给我找客人接客……丑，我们走吧，好吗？”

君君说完就忍不住哭了，但他还是充满了希望地看着丑的脸，希望能得到丑肯定的答复。丑的脸上涂满了油彩，遮得脸看都看不清，君君不知道他是美是丑，可他确实也没什么人能依靠了，事到如今，他都不在乎了，只能寄希望于和他同命相怜的男人，希望能和他一起逃走，最起码能脱离现在他们所在的苦海。

丑看着君君哭泣着的脸笑了笑，君君看得真切，觉得那笑并不是真心的，因为他从丑的眼睛里看到了跳跃的、隐秘的怒火转瞬即逝。君君被丑吓了一跳，忘记了再哭，晕乎乎地被丑捉着手脚穿上了自己的裙子。

“你回去吧，”丑说着又对君君露了个笑脸，配上他脸上的小丑妆实在有些诡异，“我说过了，不会扔下你。”

说完，丑随手折了一朵装饰在床头的玫瑰，颇温柔地别在君君的耳畔，一边欣赏似的退开了仔细打量着君君的脸，一边重复了一遍：“不会丢下你的。”

2.

君君走在回家的路上，他的心里其实还有些乱，想来想去都想不明白丑的那几句话到底是什么意思，他摇了摇头，又抬眼望了望近在眼前的家，清楚地知道，他再也没机会逃跑了。

果然君君一打开家门，就迎面接了个耳光，肥胖的继母一边愤怒地吐着气，一边伸手上来拧他的耳朵，一直把他扯进二楼为他布置好的接客的房间才松手，一把把君君推了进去：“你他妈又去哪儿了？！又去找你那个小情人了是不是？！下面长了个骚逼就真把自己当女人了啊？去找他想让他带你走吧？结果还不是把你扔下了！说了你不听你不就是活该……”

体态肥硕的继母堵在门口，看着伏在地上的君君大骂，过了半天才发现君君的耳畔戴着朵鲜艳的玫瑰花，一步就蹿到了君君的面前，伸手夺了过来，接着又开始口吐恶言，“哟，还戴着花儿呢？戴花有什么用啊？有本事把你从这给我带走！不止你没用，连你找的男人也没用……”

说着继母好像想起了什么似的，忽然乐了：“你不是喜欢那个马戏团里的小丑吗？那我就把你卖给马戏团的团长，让你们俩呀，只能见面不能在一起……”

继母说着，当着君君的面，甩手把那朵玫瑰扔在了地上，狠狠地在上面踩了几脚，“呸”了一声，就把门“咣当”一声关上了，再“喀啷”一声落了锁。

那房间里没开灯，暗得很。君君挨了打却没哭，忍着疼，摸索着爬起来开了灯，可是他在转头看到地板上那朵已经被踩扁的玫瑰的时候，还是忍不住哭了出来。

他还是想不通，明明他们可以逃走的，为什么丑却不肯逃？事情现在已经发展到了最坏的地步——他们谁都没办法反抗了。

3.

君君十八岁生日那天，就是丑在马戏团里工作的最后一天。

他之所以在君君求他逃走的时候坚决地表示了要留下来，当然不是为了去讨要他这些根本拿不回来的工钱，毕竟马戏团团长是什么样的人他还是挺了解的，又贪婪又好色，实在不是什么好人。

那他留下来是为了什么呢？他是觉得应该好好地把这些年的账好好地算一算，最后把那个挨千刀的团长绑起来，让他也尝尝被人拳打脚踢的滋味。

丑倒是没想到他会这么沉不住气——

丑的脸上挂着大大的笑脸送走了最后一波客人，在回到属于自己的小屋的时候，丑有些意外地看到肥胖的团长在他的房间里似乎是在等他。

团长一见他回来，脸上不耐的表情就收起来了，露了个伪善的笑脸，笑眯眯地同丑说道：“你要走啦，想去找君君吧？我劝你还是别费那个事了，”马戏团的团长说到这里掏出一张纸条来，极为得意地在丑的面前晃来晃去，“他继母把他卖给我了，这是收据，我刚要了他，小婊子在我身下哭得厉害……”

丑脸上的笑没了，不是代表他不高兴，他从来到这个马戏团开始就一直很不高兴，现在他的脸上没了笑只是代表他不想伪装了而已。

马戏团团长似乎是注意到了丑脸上表情的变化，丑表现得越反常他就越得意，他就是喜欢折磨手底下的人，看他们绝望的样子，“他的小穴很嫩啊，你没肏过他吧？哈哈哈，那可太可惜了！他的穴儿可紧……”

丑在这里工作了好几年，听团长对他的咒骂也从未觉得吵，而今天，在这个丑陋的男人提起君君的时候，他开始觉得这个男人过于聒噪了。

丑想，还是算了吧，直接杀了算了。

他不动声色地转身关上了门，悄悄地落了锁，面对着滔滔不绝吹嘘着的男人把手偷偷地摸进了自己大衣里，在后腰摸到了那把他早就准备好了的弹簧水果刀，捏在手里，假意地继续听着男人的话。

其实丑现在一句话也听不进去了，他死死地盯着团长不断张合的嘴，出其不意地突然窜到男人的面前，一手捂住了男人的嘴，一只手就把弹出的水果刀直往男人的胸口扎。

一刀，两刀……刀子似乎是捅到了男人的心脏了，有血液喷出来浇了丑一脸，可他不在乎，抹了把脸，举起刀来继续捅着，直到挣扎的团长不再动弹了，血也没之前流得那么欢了，丑才停了手，安静地看着躺在地板上的死尸。

其实人死了，和死去的猪没有什么区别，都是一堆烂肉摊在地上。丑冷漠地看着躺在血泊里的尸体，开始处理自己动手后留下的烂摊子。

丑一点心慌的感觉都没有，他有条不紊地洗了沾了血的手和脸，重新换了身干净的衣服，又收拾了自己的行李，拿了尸体身上的很多的钱——即便是面对着尸体，丑也是平静的，他不仅不觉得罪恶，相反还嫌团长死的时候不够干净，弄了一屋子的血，实在难收拾得很。

男人死了，死在了丑的小屋里，丑也不准备收拾了，拎了箱子就走。他觉得自己刚才把人的尸体和猪的尸体做比较实在是太贴切了，他刚杀了一个人，可他却感觉和杀了头猪没什么区别，不仅如此，丑还颇期待地去了君君的家。

那么，死一头猪和死两头猪又有什么区别呢？

4.

君君的继母打开门的时候意外地发现门外站的是个年轻男人，温文尔雅，脸上的笑都透着一股温柔。没等女人说话，站在门外的男人不知从哪里突然抽出来一束玫瑰花，先开了口。

“你好，夫人，”男人冲着门内的女人笑着，“我是杨凯文先生介绍来的，说……”男人说着红了脸，有些不好意思地低了头，“说他给我找好了乐子，让我直接来这里就行。”

君君的继母根本没有任何怀疑，她被男人温柔好看的脸给欺骗了，急忙把男人让进屋子里，自己走在前面毫无防备地带路，“啊，你是马戏团的团长介绍来的，你真有福气，我们君君还是个雏儿呢，干净得很……”

跟在女人身后的男人默默地掏出条丝巾，冷不丁一下从背后套住了女人的脖子开始用力勒住，女人几乎立刻挣扎起来，她的脖子被勒住了说不出来话，就一只手去拽勒在脖子上的丝巾，一只手努力地伸着似乎在抓什么东西。男人好奇地抬眼去看，意外地看到了穿着新裙子的君君，正扶着扶手站在楼梯上，正安静地看着他们。

原来君君的继母是把一直以来虐待的继子当成了自己救命的稻草。男人了然地想到，可是君君会不会来救她呢？他也说不准。

男人手上的丝巾扯得更紧了，能看见丝巾勒进女人皮肉的样子，女人的挣扎也渐渐变小了，像是马上就要死了。君君没动，一直都没动，只安静地看着，似乎一直在等待着这一刻，女人死了，他就解脱了。

君君的继母终于死了，即便是死去了，她的眼睛也还是惊恐地瞪着，脖子上是一道明显的红痕。男人松开了攥着丝巾的手，拾起了落在地上的花束，像寻到猎物的狼开始一步一步地向停在楼梯上的君君走去。

君君的脑子很乱，看着男人想这个人怎么不是丑呀？又想到自己也不是什么好人，连自己的继母要死了也不救……直到男人快走到他的面前了，他才像只受了惊吓的兔子回过神来，转身急忙跑开，似乎是想逃走。他其实不怕死，但在死前他还是想再见见丑。可是已经晚了，追过来的男人已粗暴地将他一把扛起，大步流星地回到了二楼的那间已经装饰好了的房间里。

5.

那房间可以看得出来是用心整理过的，因为做的是皮肉生意，所以整个房间粉刷的都是暧昧的粉，床单被罩都是新的，散发着清洗后的清香。

君君和花束一起被男人扔到了过分柔软的床上，脑子都被这一摔摔得混混沌沌的，可他身后的男人却根本不给他反应的时间，先是一把扯开了君君的领口，露出了那对嫩得像荷花骨朵似的乳包，又一把掀开了他用来蔽体的裙子，将那柔软的衣料一直推到君君的腰间，接着强硬地拉开了君君的大腿，用早就勃起的性器不断地磨蹭着君君身下那光裸的穴儿。

君君的身子早在和丑多次相互抚慰的时候被玩得烂熟了，那红珠似的阴蒂只被磨蹭了几下，就淅淅沥沥地流出水来，沾湿了君君细腻的腿根。伏在君君身上的男人见了，便扶着那蓬勃的阴茎一点一点地肏进了君君未经人事的花穴里。

疼，真疼。君君像是被人迎面打了一拳，被粗暴地破了身子，疼得厉害了，混沌的脑袋才清醒过来。下体被人插入的胀痛让他忍不住哀鸣出声：“不要，不要……呜……”

可能是他贞洁烈妇般的反应取悦到了伏在他身上的男人，男人扬起嘴唇发出了一声轻笑。这声轻笑让崩溃的君君吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，然后哭着搂紧了男人宽阔的后背。

这笑声是他熟悉的，丑的笑声。

一场近乎以强奸开始的性事这时才有了些温柔的爱意。君君心里又庆幸又生气，眼泪流得更凶，可又没办法报复眼前这个正在侵犯着他的男人。恨恨地瞪了丑一会儿，终于红着鼻子狠狠地咬住了近在眼前的丑的肩头，算是泄愤。

丑被君君咬了，像是感觉不到疼，反而笑得更厉害了。丑的反应让君君不满地松了口，小声地抱怨：“坏人。”

丑托着君君的屁股让自己的性器进得更深，一边去寻君君那红艳艳的嘴唇，一边应道：“嗯，我是坏人，你是婊子，绝配。”

君君还想反驳，可张开嘴就是不成调的呻吟，他的小穴已经被丑肏得柔顺了，殷勤地咬着男人粗大的性器不放，娇嫩的花穴只一顶弄便喷出一小股一小股的淫水来，实在娇气得很。

同样娇气的还有君君，他的乳尖早被玩得红肿烂熟了，捂着肚子哭叫着“再也吃不下了”，可那穴里乖顺的软肉却完全背叛了主人的意志，讨好地吮着在他身体驰骋的男人的性器，全数吞下了粗硕性器射进来的浓精。

君君躺在床上，整个人都有些恍惚，他还有些没想明白事情怎么发展成了这样，就又被躺在他身边的丑夺去了注意力。

丑一手揽着他，一只手伸长了手臂伸到床的另一侧折了一朵开着的玫瑰，送到君君的面前，又极仔细地把花别在了君君的耳侧。

“我就说了不会丢下你的。”

君君看着玫瑰火红的花瓣，觉得自己好像随丑堕入了一个永不能翻身的深渊，可他还是义无反顾地搂紧了丑，热情地应着。

“嗯。”

END


End file.
